


Quarantine Shenanigans

by oncomingstorm13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Coronavirus, Jack hearts Ianto but flirts with everyone, Mickey watches Broadchurch, Quarantine, Rose is an amateur artist, TARDIS - Freeform, Wholesome Family Fun, You're Welcome, gets so soft toward the end, soft TARDIS/Doctor sweetness, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jack are stuck in 2020, in the midst of the coronavirus pandemic. Shenanigans, bants, and eventual softness.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Quarantine Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2020, but the Doctor is still with Rose, Jack, and Mickey. It just happened that way. Imagine how it happened yourself if you like.  
> Currently no Rose/Mickey or Rose/Doctor relationship, but definitely implied Ianto/Jack relationship. I haven't watched too much of Torchwood so please don't @ me and just appreciate the fact that I tried lol.  
> I hope you enjoy this! It was just for fun and wholesomeness :) gets cute and soft toward the end.

_Stuck in quarantine due to the increasing risks of the coronavirus pandemic,_ Rose _,_ the Doctor _,_ Mickey _and_ Jack _attempt to enjoy virtual time with each other._

  
  


_ Mickey: " _ are we all on? Can you hear me?"

The Doctor and his friends were well past due for a bantery chat, but unfortunately, they had popped back to 21st Century Cardiff at just the wrong time for a visit. It was 2020, and the majority of the world was suffering the effects of the notorious COVID-19 virus, whether they were simply mandated to stay home or dealing with the deadly illness themselves. Therefore, Rose, Mickey, and Jack, who had all temporarily gone their separate ways to visit friends and family for a bit, were reluctantly but responsibly staying in their homes to not cause a fuss among the public, and, of course, to bro get the virus. 

Therefore, they decided to chat with each other the new-old-fashioned way: video chat. 

_ Doctor _ : "Loud and clear, Rickey-boy!"

_ Rose _ : ( _ sigh _ ) "God's sake, Doctor, you know his name." ( _ she laughs, however). _

_ Doctor: _ "I'm just messing with him Rose, he knows that, don't you Rickey?"

This was a new experience for the Doctor. Obviously, he'd called people before, but if he really wanted to he'd always been able to just visit them whenever and wherever he wanted. This, however, was a different story. 

_ Mickey _ : "I'd prefer it if you used my actual name, thanks."

_ Jack:  _ "So, why  _ are  _ we quarantining anyway? I mean, I get that we don't want to go outside right now, it's a pretty populated area, and we don't want to raise any unwanted suspicion, but can't you just...pick us up? ( _ He laughs) _ You have a time and space machine, Doctor."

_ Doctor:  _ "Well, Jack, here's the thing: I don't know just how dangerous this virus is. Never really visited this time too much. Was always kinda wary of it, like the Black Plague, except that I just ended up there on accident a time or two and  _ really _ has to work hard to fight it off. As well as the daft men who thought I was a warlock as well, just because I brought a can of soup from the TARDIS and used the sonic to start a fire to cook it. They thought I had a wand and an evil potion."

_ Mickey:  _ "You've lost me, mate."

_ Doctor:  _ "Right, my point. My point is: I don't know just how deadly this virus is, to you all or me or anyone we could possibly carry it to if we traveled somewhere else. So–just for now–we're going to stay safe and stay put, if that's alright with you lot."

There were positive murmurs of agreement from the three others before Rose spoke, grinning slyly and playing with some strands of her hair. 

_ Rose:  _ "You gonna tell them the real reason or do I have to?" 

The Doctor leaned back where he sat near the TARDIS console and crossed his arms.

_ Doctor:  _ "I don't know what you're referring to, Miss Tyler."

_ Rose:  _ "You know  _ exactl _ y what I'm referring to." 

Her grin grew wider as the Doctor made a 'why on Earth do I tell you things' face.

As Mickey developed a concerned look, Jack happily started chanting:

_ Jack:  _ "Spill it! Spill it! Spill it!"

_ Rose, letting out a laugh: " _ He told me that he just wanted to sit back and experience the pandemic! 'Some men just want to watch the world burn,' I guess!"

_ Jack:  _ "Ohh!"

_ Mickey:  _ "What?"

_ Doctor:  _ "That  _ isn _ ' _ t  _ what I said!"

_ Rose, loving being able to tease the Doctor to the point of mild irritation: _ "Alright, what did you say then?"

_ Doctor:  _ "I told you all those things I just said before, and just added a tiny bit about being excited to just experience history at a safe distance for once."

_ Mickey, confused:  _ "Whatcha mean?"

_ Rose:  _ "He means that he's excited to sit through the pandemic and not go anywhere for once."

_ Doctor, arms crossed _ : "I don't see what's so bad about that!"

_ Rose _ : "It's just a little silly, to me at least, that there's a global pandemic and the main way to fight it is staying in one place, right, and we have the ability to safely leave because we have access to a  _ time and space machine _ , yet  _ you _ want to 'just sit!'"

_Jack:_ "She does have a point, Doctor. I've seen your medbay, too, it could easily fight any virus symptoms."

_ Doctor _ : "Like I said, I nor anyone out there know too much about this virus, so  _ we _ are going to play it  _ safe  _ and suffer like the rest of the lot. Got it? Everyone okay with that?"  _ (sarcasm dripping from his not-actual-questions _ )

Again, there were murmurs, this time of disgruntled, reluctant agreement. 

_ Jack: _ "Anyway, what have you all been up to in quarantine?"

_ Rose:  _ "Lots of stuff, actually. Been getting a bit into art."

_ Jack, grinning: _ "Miss Tyler, I think you'll have to present your artwork to the class!"

_ Rose, moving slightly off camera to reach for the product of her new hobby:  _ "Alright, I'm still practicing, so don't you all go making fun of me."

Rose held up to the camera a sparkling–literally, glittering– painting of the TARDIS floating in a colorful patch of space. 

_ Rose:  _ "TA-DA! It's the TARDIS!"

_ Mickey, holding in a laugh:  _ "Why's it so sparkly?"

_ Rose:  _ "Because the only paints I had on hand were glitter on watercolors from primary school!"

_ Doctor, curious:  _ "Where's that meant to be, Rose?"

_ Rose, beginning to grow a little irritated with the incessant questioning of her masterpiece: _ "How should I know? It was just a fun little background, very spacey-wacey."

_ Jack, Mickey and the Doctor:  _ "' _ SPACEY-WACEY?'" _

_ Rose:  _ "Oh, shut up!  _ (She pouts)  _ Everyone's a critic."

_ Jack, laughing a little still but apologetic:  _ "Sorry, Rose. It really is beautiful!"

_ Doctor:  _ "And you were spot on with the TARDIS there. Did the old girl justice."

_ Rose, curtseying comedically using her pyjama top:  _ "Thank you, kind sirs. Alright, who's next? Mickey?"

_ Mickey:  _ "Yeah, I don't know, I've mostly just been binge-watching shows I haven't been able to watch in a while. I'm really liking  _ Broadchurch _ right now."

_ Jack _ : "Isn't that the show where a little boy gets murdered?"

_ Mickey:  _ "Yeah, but it's so interesting! I have absolutely no idea who murdered him, it could be anyone."

_ Rose:  _ "That's not very  _ lighthearted _ binging, Mickey! You should watch something more wholesome, like  _ Doctor Who _ ."

_ Jack _ : "Yeah but Rose, David Tennant is in it."  _ (The Captain raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile growing on his face.)  _ "Jodie Whittaker as well."

_ Doctor:  _ "Try to keep it in your pants, Jack."

_ Jack, raising his hands defensively: _ "What, I wasn't saying anything! I just admire their  _ brilliant _ acting skills, that's all…" 

_ Mickey, snorting _ : "Is  _ brilliant acting skills  _ what they're calling it in the 51st century?"

_ Jack:  _ "I'm choosing to ignore that, Mickey Mouse."

_ Rose: " _ Alright then, Jack, what've you been up to?"

_ Jack:  _ "Not too much, just been here at Torchwood carrying on, business mostly as usual."

_ Doctor _ : "As much as I hate Torchwood, I suppose you're an essential worker technically, so…" The Doctor began to clap, albeit slowly.

Rose and Mickey joined in, with Rose cheering and Mickey pausing to whistle. Jack stood up and bowed to the camera, pretending to wipe away a joyful tear. 

_ Jack:  _ "Thank you, thank you all. I'd clap for you too, Doctor, seeing as you are a "doctor," but I wouldn't say you're a medical worker and you're...not doing too much."

_ Doctor:  _ "That was beautiful, thanks Jack."

_ Jack, giving a cocky smile in return _ : "Anytime, hot stuff. Speaking of hot stuff, Ianto's here! Say hi, Ianto!"

_ Ianto, in the distance, clearly working on something more important than their video call:  _ "Hi Ianto."

_ Rose:  _ "And how are things going with you two?" ( _ She waggles her eyebrows). _

_ Jack, laughing, almost nervously:  _ "They're good! We're good. We've had a lot of time to be alone together since we're often the only ones here and don't have much to do. Lots of time to talk...and other things."

_ Rose:  _ "Yes! I'm so happy for you two. Seems like  _ something _ good's come out of quarantine!"

Jack smiled and nodded. 

_ Rose:  _ "Doctor, how about you? Getting on okay in that TARDIS?"

_ Doctor, sitting up slightly and repositioning himself in his seat:  _ "Yeah, I'm good. Fixing some things I've been meaning to fix for a couple decades, found a room I didn't know existed, chatting with the TARDIS, et cetera."

_ Mickey:  _ "You chat with your machine?"

_ Doctor:  _ "She's not just a machine, Mickey!" The Doctor was tending to something off camera, and Rose was 95% sure he was caressing a bit of the TARDIS to console her after the offense. "She's got a consciousness."

_ Rose:  _ "Yeah, Mickey, she is a  _ she _ !"

_ Jack:  _ "What I'm wondering is what do you and the TARDIS chat about?"

The Doctor didn't really know how to answer this question. They basically telepathically talked about anything and everything. Well, he rambled aloud and she placed thoughts in his head that he knew to be her responses. It was difficult to explain.

_ Doctor:  _ "I don't know, just everything. We've been through a lot together."

_ Rose:  _ "What, you reminisce together? That's sweet."

_ Doctor, shrugging. _ "Not exactly, but a little. She's known all the people I've known since I've stolen her, she saw the Time War with me, you know. Just kind of...discussing the past, I suppose." He was growing uncomfortable with this sudden vulnerability he had shown. "Anyway, a lot of our 'chats' are just me telling about how she's being difficult when I try to repair her and her yelling back in my head that I'm doing it wrong!" 

_ Rose:  _ "That's very cute. You two are like an old married couple."

_ Doctor, letting a smile appear:  _ "I suppose so."

Suddenly, on each of their screens, the words  _ BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG, DOCTOR _ showed up. 

_ Mickey:  _ "How'd that get there? Did someone do that?"

_ Doctor, looking annoyed with a hint of amusement:  _ "I think the TARDIS wanted to join in on the fun, and poke fun at me in front of my friends while she's at it. Friends, say hello to the TARDIS."

There was an exchange of delighted hellos between the others and the TARDIS. The Doctor realized he was feeling a little twinge of excitement, intrigue, and overall warmth. He'd never talked to the TARDIS so concretely before, much less have her talk to his friends. He was almost proud of her for stepping in and saying hello.

_ TARDIS: IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU WITH WORDS THIS TIME.  _

_ Rose, delighted by this:  _ "It's lovely to meet you too! I have  _ so _ many questions...mainly all embarrassing ones about the Doctor. Oh, this is like meeting his mother!

The TARDIS displayed a pattern of pleasing geometric symbols instead of words this time.

_ Rose _ : "Doctor, what's she saying there?"

_ Doctor, smiling softly:  _ "That's her version of expressing laughter, or happiness."

Rose was impressed and in awe of the time-space machine. 

_ Rose, quietly:  _ "Oh, that's beautiful. Absolutely lovely."

_ Doctor:  _ "Alright, just a warning, she might not be able to stay long. A consciousness like her isn't really meant to be making frequent conversation like ours, so she'll run a bit low on energy soon."

_ Mickey:  _ "You sure you don't just not want Rose to ask something embarrassing?"

_ TARDIS _ :  _ IT'S TRUE, I'LL HAVE TO LEAVE YOU SOON. ROSE, YOU HAVE TIME FOR ONE QUESTION.  _

_ Rose: _ "Ooh, just one? Hmm…Well, I'll go for a simple one. What do you both  _ really  _ talk about?

The Doctor was only a little bit concerned that the TARDIS would release some sort of embarrassing late-night thought of his; he'd never expected she'd be able to talk to his friends, much less expose the fact that maybe he liked to mentally sing little songs with her sometimes.

_ TARDIS: YOU ALL. WE TALK ABOUT YOU. _

_ Jack:  _ "Us? Like you gossip about us? Best butt on board?" ( _ He whispers):  _ "It's me!"

_ Doctor, sarcastically:  _ "Yes, Jack, we talk about your butt  _ constantly. _ Can't stop, can we, Sexy?"

_ Jack, shocked and confused at "Sexy" but also very pleased _ : "Why, thank you."

_ Doctor:  _ "Not  _ YOU _ , Jack!"

_ Rose, bursting out laughing _ : "Wait wait wait! Do you call her ' _ Sexy?'" _

_ Mickey:  _ "Oh my God, this is better than Broadchurch."

_ TARDIS: THAT IS MY NAME. WHY ARE YOU ALL SO AMUSED? DOCTOR? _

_ Doctor:  _ "Oi, leave her alone! That's just what I call her! For all you know, that could be a very respectful and loving Gallifreyan nickname and it just doesn't translate."

_ Rose, close to tears:  _ "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we all know that's not the case, Doctor."

_ Doctor: " _ Anyway _ , _ no, we don't gossip about you. Well, maybe a little. Oh, I can see she's 'typing', I think she'll explain."

_ TARDIS: WE TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH WE ADORE YOU. _

_ Rose: " _ Adore _?" _

_ Doctor:  _ "Wow, I think that may be a bit of a strong word there…"

_ TARDIS: WE'RE VERY HAPPY YOU'RE AROUND. _

_ TARDIS: WE WERE ALONE TOGETHER FOR SO LONG. NOW WE HAVE YOU.  _

The TARDIS had gone a little too deep for the Doctor's taste, but he was just the smallest but grateful that she expressed how he felt instead of him having to. 

_Doctor:_ "Ooh, her communication circuits are starting to power down. Say bye TARDIS, say bye everyone."

_ Mickey:  _ "Bye TARDIS!"

_ Rose: " _ Oh, goodbye sweet thing!"

_ Jack: " _ See ya, Sexy."

_ TARDIS: GOODBYE. THANK YOU ALL FOR LETTING ME JOIN. DOCTOR, I'm g0imG to ne3d a ch@rGe s00n. _

_ Doctor, sighing:  _ "Well. That was something."

_ Rose:  _ "That was wonderful, Doctor. She's so sweet. And what she said was so sweet. ...Is that how you really feel?"

_ Doctor _ , _ looking down at the TARDIS' floor, then looking up into the camera again:  _ "Yeah. She put it into words much better than I ever could."

_ Jack: " _ Aww, Doctor, you love us!" 

_ Doctor:  _ "Don't let it go to your head, Harkness."

_ Rose, eyes and voice soft with empathy:  _ "Doctor, if it helps you feel at all less put on the spot right now, we're all also so happy to be traveling with you. To just be friends with you. Your friends love you, Doctor, I hope you know. 

_ Jack, nodding: " _ It's true, Doctor."

_ Mickey:  _ "This is gross."

_ Rose and Jack:  _ "MICKEY!"

_ Mickey:  _ "I'm just messing! He knows I'm just messing! Yeah, yeah, we love you, bruv."

_ Doctor:  _ "Thanks, all. I appreciate it. NOW, enough of the sappiness! I have a TARDIS to recharge. And probably fix. She's impulsive, this one."

_ Mickey:  _ "And  _ I  _ am going to go watch the rest of season 1 and potentially cry."

_ Rose:  _ "I'm going to make more TARDIS art. I'm so inspired right now."

_ Jack:  _ "Ianto and I have... _ things _ to do."

_ Ianto, in the distance, suddenly alert:  _ "JACK, WHAT ARE YOU–"

_ Jack:  _ "Gotta go!"

Jack logged off. 

_ Mickey _ : "See you all soon."

Mickey logged off.

_ Rose:  _ "See you later, Doctor! I'll send you a picture of my TARDIS art when I'm done." She grinned and logged off. 

The Doctor logged off and spoke to the TARDIS. "Alright, time to get busy." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
